Un mémoire pour tout changer
by little akary
Summary: Shuhei, un jeune étudiant en criminologie, en profilage pour être précis, doit encore faire une thèse pour valider sa dernière année. Mais il n'a pas choisi le sujet le plus simple. En effet sa cible: Grimmjow JaggerJack.
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà c'est la première fic que je fais dans ce style là. Je me suis presque qu'exclue de la société pendant une semaine pour la parfaire (et malheureusement vous trouverez toujours des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse d'avance) alors j'espère réellement que ça en vaudra le coup et qu'elle vous plaira. Je suis contente de mettre en ligne une nouvelle fic où vous aussi vous perdrez vos neurones à chercher la solution du mystère (cf Se perdre.)

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre (en fait c'était sensé être un one shot mais il était beaucoup trop long et au final je l'ai découpé en 5 chapitre alors ne cherchais pas à ce qu'il y ai une vraie découpe intelligente.)

* * *

><p>Shuhei s'approcha de l'immeuble presque en traînant des pieds. Pourtant il n'était pas détérioré, la vie semblait même belle pour les personnes y habitant. La vue devait être pas mal d'ici et ils étaient proches du centre. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas là pour l'immobilier et il en venait presque à le regretter. Il secoua vivement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, après tout c'était lui et comme un grand qui avait choisi son thème de thèse. Il ne pouvait plus revenir dessus, même si un long frisson glissait dans son dos.<p>

Le brun entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et frappa comme convenu à la porte du concierge. Celui-ci ne semblait pas des plus content lorsqu'il ouvrit, d'ailleurs on entendait encore quelqu'un crier à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

-Euh… Madarame-san, je suis Hisagi Shuhei je viens pour…

-Ah c'est vous, se calma directement l'autre. V'nez je vais vous montrer l'appartement.

-Merci.

-Depuis leur départ rien n'a bougé presque, lui apprit-il en fermant la porte de chez lui. Personne ne voudrait loger dedans et puis apparemment la police en a fait un lieu de preuve ou un truc comme ça, donc vous étonnez pas s'il y a un peu de poussière.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça déjà ?

-Je passe un DU en criminologie et psychologie criminel. J'ai choisi Jaggerjack-san comme sujet de thèse alors la moindre des choses est encore de passer chez lui puisque c'est possible. Bien sûr j'ai déjà lu des articles le concernant mais rien ne vaut de voir là où il vivait avant de se faire une idée sur la personne.

-Si vous l'dîtes. C'est ici, fit Madarame en ouvrant une porte. Je vous laisse maintenant.

-Merci. »

Comme annoncé il laissa le brun seul sans oublier de refermé la porte alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer dans l'appartement. Hisagi en conclu qu'il n'était pas très fier que son immeuble soit celui qui est abrité Jaggerjack durant près de 6 années. L'étudiant regarda autour de lui et découvrit un réel bazar. En même temps il ne s'attendait pas à mieux alors que les lieux étaient désertés depuis maintenant 1 an. Il soupira tout de même et fit un peu de place sur un petit bureau pour y déposer ses affaires. Un long frisson parcouru encore une fois sa colonne vertébral alors qu'il pensait à se mettre au travail. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait sur une scène de crime, et en plus il était seul, tout ça parce qu'il voulait devenir profiler et devait faire un mémoire. Alors forcément il avait choisi un meurtre. Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter d'un voleur ou arnaqueur, non lui il s'était directement lancé dans le meurtre. A vrai dire l'affaire l'avait tout de suite attirée, tout d'abord parce que c'était l'inspecteur qui lui avait donné la passion de la justice qui en était chargé. Ensuite parce que l'histoire en elle-même n'était pas claire, le comportement des deux protagonistes était plus qu'ambigüe. Pourtant pour une raison quelconque l'affaire vu vite conclu c'était Jaggerjack qui avait assassiné son amant. En même temps les choses étaient vraiment contre lui. Les voisins affirmaient que presque tous les soirs ils les entendaient se disputer sur une chose qu'ils n'osaient pas dire à voix haute. Tous savaient que le bleuté était violent même si jamais personne n'avait une seule trace sur Kurosaki qui était celui avec qui il vivait. On soupçonnait le roux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, ou en tout cas une autre personne très importante pour lui. Et le partage n'était pas monnaie courante pour Jaggerjack, les voisins c'étaient tous entendus sur ça. Il avait toujours clairement défini Kurosaki comme ça propriété dès leur arrivée. Lorsqu'on avait retrouvé celui-ci mort un beau matin avec une grande concentration de bore dans l'organisme le doute n'avait pas plané longtemps. Mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui dérangeait Shuhei. Il avait intuitivement le sentiment que Jaggerjack n'aurait pas fait ça à la personne qu'il aimait. Pourtant il ne connaissait en rien cet homme, et il savait bien que les intuitions naïves comme celles-là n'avaient rien à faire dans son travail. C'était justement ce pour quoi il était là. Pour se prouver que son intuition avait tord et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme un gentils garçon. Et aussi accessoirement définir pourquoi le bleuté avait ça, mais ce n'était que le sujet de sa thèse.

Le brun fit d'abord le tour de l'appartement. En tant que futur profiler il devait s'attribuer le lieu de vie de ses sujets. Leur univers devait s'ouvrir devant lui pour laisser paraître la vérité sur leur façon de vivre et d'être. Il trouva l'appartement simple et sobre, ce n'étaient apparemment pas des gens compliqués, ici n'était qu'un lieu à vivre pour eux, et n'avaient pas éprouvé le besoin de mettre leurs marques partout. Ou peut-être auraient-ils voulu attendre un vrai chez eux. En tout cas le brun ne voyait pas une personnalité ressortir plus que l'autre, ce qui pour lui voulait dire qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité, il n'y avait ni dominant ni dominé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le placard de la chambre il n'y découvrit que les vêtements de Kurosaki, et soupira pensant que l'autre avait pris ses affaires dans sa fuite. Parce qu'en effet lorsqu'il était revenu le matin suivant le meurtre et qu'il avait vu la police chez lui le jeune homme avait prit la fuite. Encore une chose contre lui dans cette affaire. Hisagi ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait y avoir encore une pointe de lui qui croyait en l'innocence de cet homme.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le reste de la chambre il remarqua que ce n'était pas le même champ de bataille que le reste de la maison. Il n'y avait rien qui traînait, le lit était fait, comme si personne n'avait eut le temps de dormir dedans une dernière fois. Le brun toucha le drap pensivement, celui-ci était rouge, la couleur semblait-il commune de l'ancien couple car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette couleur. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait des tables de chevet. Apparemment ils avaient chacun un côté, comme un vieux couple se prit à penser le jeune homme. En même temps après 6 ans de vie commune certaines habitudes restaient. Sur l'une des tables de nuit trônait un livre qui n'attendait que d'être ouvert, comme s'il avait été préparé dans le but d'être lu le soir même. C'était surement le côté de Kurosaki, il n'avait réellement rien vu venir et avait même préparé sa nuit comme une nuit normale. Malheureusement le livre ne fut jamais ouvert.

Le brun passa ensuite à la salle de bain. Beaucoup moins ordonnée, du linge traînait encore un peu partout. Ils n'étaient pas des pros de la lessives tous les deux. Dans la douche il ne remarqua qu'un seul champoing et savon. Soit le bleuté était parti avec les siens, soit ils partageaient ça aussi. Hisagi doutait que Jaggerjack ai prit la peine de prendre ses affaires de toilette, d'ailleurs il restait toujours sa brosse à dent il en conclu donc pour la seconde hypothèse. Soudain un détail attira son regard, là part terre il y avait un portable. Il était à moitié sous un meuble et s'il n'avait pas regardé la pièce en détail il serait certainement passé à côté. Lorsqu'il le prit le brun remarqua d'une qu'il n'avait plus de batterie, normal en soit, mais aussi qu'il était cabossé. L'appareil avait subi une chute, d'où le fait qu'il se retrouvait sous un meuble. Y avait-il eut une dispute et le portable avait été lancé, ou bien il avait été lâcher sous le coup d'un choc ? Ou alors peut-être que le propriétaire avait été forcé de le lâcher… Hisagi ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et ramena avec lui le portable. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de conserver un objet comme ça mais si la police ne l'avait pas trouvé ou pas prit il se doutait que cela n'aurait pas grande importance dans leur enquête. Il le fourra alors dans son sac dans l'espoir qu'une de ses connaissances puisse craqué le code pin, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le chargeur qui allait avec. Le téléphone portable d'une personne était une mine d'information extraordinaire pour tout profiler qui se respecte. Entre les messages, les appels, la liste des contacts, et maintenant les photos que les victimes et coupable pouvaient avoir, il n'y avait généralement plus que peu de chose qui échappait à un expert. Mais Hisagi était encore loin d'être un expert, même si c'était son but, alors il fallait bien qu'il commence quelque part. Le brun trouva le chargeur bien facilement, à son grand étonnement, il était d'ailleurs toujours branché à la prise de la chambre en fait. Il retourna alors dans le salon pour mettre sa trouvaille dans son sac puis se retourna pour regarder cette pièce plus en détail. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé par là ? Sans doute parce que c'était la pièce la plus mal rangée et la moins privée. Le brun soupira et fouilla tout d'abord la salle des yeux. Elle était réservée apparemment pour la détente devant la télé ou pour faire des soirées entre amis. En fait malgré ce fouillis la pièce transpirait la joie de vivre… du moins si on oubliait ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus loin. Dans le coin bureau où il se trouvait était amassé tous les dossiers en court. Apparemment ils géraient leurs problèmes administratifs ensemble, ce qui devait avoir pour effet de créer quelques mésententes… sinon tout serait déjà fait, à moins qu'ils n'aient pas eut le temps de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais alors pourquoi les avoir commencés, si Jaggerjack savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de les finir ? Pour faire comme si ? Jouer le jeu pour que Kurosaki ne remarque rien ? Le brun n'en était pas convaincu et pourtant c'était la solution logique.

Hisagi se tourna alors vers la cuisine, il penserait à ce problème plus tard. Celle-ci était désordonnée, ou du moins rien n'était rangé dans les tiroirs prévu à cet effet. La vaisselle traînait encore dans l'évier dans l'attente d'être faite. Comme s'il avait été prévu qu'elle serait faite le lendemain. De même pour le rangement de l'espace de travail. Kurosaki avait eut la flemme de le faire le soir même et retardé ça au lendemain ou bien Jaggerjack n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin vu qu'il savait que le lendemain il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire.

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se décidait à sortir son ordinateur portable pour noter ses impressions sur l'espace de vie du couple. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vu pour le moment, c'était un endroit où peu de problème était survenu. Aucune des pièces n'avaient été transformée en champs de bataille, il n'y avait du moins aucun trace de lutte nulle part. C'était donc que le meurtre c'était passé en douceur, sans besoin de force de la part de Jaggerjack. Ce qui en soit n'était pas commun lorsqu'on parlait de crime passionnel. Généralement celui-ci était fait sur un coup de tête, quand la goutte faisait déborder le vase, il s'accompagnait donc d'une grande colère qu'elle soit sourde ou éclatante. Mais ça ne collait pas avec le style du meurtre, parce que là on pouvait croire que le bleuté avait tout préparé à l'avance et qu'il était tout le temps resté calme. Cela avait le don d'intriguer l'étudiant mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer trop dans ses déductions on toqua à la porte. Surpris il se leva et alla ouvrir pour découvrir Madarame sur le seuil :

« Je suis désolé mais je dois fermer le bâtiment à clé, donc à moins que vous ne vouliez passer la nuit ici…

-J'arrive, lança rapidement le brun qu'une nuit dans cette chambre n'enchantait absolument pas mais il demanda quand même, mais quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt 22h00, lui apprit le concierge.

-Quoi déjà ?

-Vous n'êtes pas spécialement venu tôt Hisagi-san.

-C'est vrai, il avait eut cours avant et n'avait pas pu venir avant 17h mais il comptait se rattraper. Pourrais-je venir plus tôt demain ? Je n'ai pas cours je pensais pouvoir passer la journée là.

-Faîtes comme vous le sentez.

-Dîtes, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il alors que l'autre fermait à clé l'appartement.

-Faîtes toujours.

-Se sont-ils disputés le soir du meurtre ?

-Le soir où Ichigo est mort ? Non, même si Grimmjow était de sale humeur il n'y a pas eut un mot plus haut que l'autre.

-Je vois. »

L'apprenti profiler apprit beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait d'abord voulu de cette simple phrase. Il en oublia presque de souhaiter la bonne soirée à l'homme. Tout d'abord il avait appelé les deux jeunes hommes par leurs prénoms, ce qui signifiait qu'il était plutôt proche d'eux. Du moins assez pour oser les appeler comme ça après ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite il avait dit Kurosaki mort et non pas tué, ce qui laissait entendre que Madarame n'était pas d'accord sur l'idée de meurtre. Et ensuite que comme il l'avait présumé dans la chambre, il n'y avait aucune dispute le soir même. En gros en une seule phrase le concierge avait fait sentir qu'il était contre toutes les charges dont on accusait Jaggerjack. Ce qui n'avançait tout de même pas beaucoup Shuhei parce que ce n'était pas parce qu'un concierge disait ça que c'était la vérité.

Une fois de retour chez lui, le brun déposa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il commençait à avoir faim, alors il mit de l'eau à bouillir dans le but de se faire des pâtes. Le plus simple, le plus rapide. Le temps que l'eau arrive à ébullition il alluma une nouvelle fois son PC. Il eut le temps de taper un résumé complet de tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. D'y mettre ses réflexions et conclusions provisoires. Enfin le temps… lorsqu'il se retourna se fut pour voir que sa casserole d'eau débordait. Le brun se leva vivement et baissa le feu dans un mouvement brusque. Il soupira et remit l'eau qui manquait dans la casserole, attendant cette fois que l'eau bout juste à côté.

Une fois à table, le brun attrapa tous les journaux qu'il avait pu trouver parlant de cette affaire. C'est donc tout en lisant les articles sur le bleuté qu'il dîna. Dire que ses professeurs lui reprochaient souvent son manque d'implication. Il n'y avait qu'une chose sur laquelle tous les journaux qu'il lisait étaient d'accord, le crime était passionnel. Les raisons pour lesquelles Jaggerjack aurait fait cela leur restaient inconnues et tous inventaient des prétextes plus ou moins grotesque. De ce qu'en avait vu Hisagi dans l'appartement il avait du mal à croire que Kurosaki allait voir ailleurs mais c'était la thèse qui revenait le plus souvent. Fatigué le brun reposa les papiers pour s'apercevoir qu'il était en effet plus d'une heure du matin. Il était plus que l'heure d'aller se coucher, surtout que le lendemain il voulait se rendre tôt dans l'appartement de l'ancien couple. Un gros travail l'y attendait, il allait fouiller de fond en comble l'appartement.

La journée suivante fut éprouvante pour le jeune homme. C'était long et fastidieux mais c'était encore le meilleur moyen de s'approprier la vie des personnes. Et oui il faisait le tour de tout ce que possédaient les deux anciens habitants de l'appartement. Il avait commencé par le salon et surtout le bureau où se trouvaient encore toutes les fiches de payes, frais de logement, d'électricité… tout ce qui était du domaine du domestique. Apparemment c'était toujours la même personne qui écrivait mais des fois certaines choses étaient barrées et corrigées, ce qui menait toujours Shuhei à penser qu'ils prenaient les décisions importantes ensembles. Pas de tromperie… à ce niveau là. Il effeuilla donc tous les documents ce qui lui prit une bonne journée. L'ancien couple n'avait aucun problème d'argent, ne vivait pas au dessus de leur moyen et même Kurosaki recevait souvent, environ tous les 3 mois, une somme d'argent tout de même conséquente en plus de son salaire. Intrigué le brun nota cela dans un coin et se promit de faire une recherche là-dessus. Il passa encore une bonne après-midi dans le salon, sans en apprendre vraiment beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà. Mais son profil avançait tout de même bien, le seul truc qui clochait était que plus il avançait dans la découverte du couple, moins il comprenait pourquoi ce meurtre avait été commis.

Le lendemain matin le brun avait du se rendre en cours. Il avait devant lui deux heures de criminologie et deux autres sur le droit civil. Il aurait largement préféré continuer d'avancer son mémoire mais pas le choix. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à y être acceptés dans ces cours alors son absence se remarquerai. Et puis il avait besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un sur le campus. Il trouva d'ailleurs rapidement la-dîtes personne, en effet elle ne quittait presque jamais ses salles informatiques. Tout du bon craqueur.

« Oï Renji, ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Shuhei ? C'est rare de te voir par là.

-A vrai dire j'ai un petit service à te demander.

-Tient je m'en serais douté. Tu m'amènes encore de quoi jouer.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, fit-il en sortant le portable trouvé dans l'appartement deux jours auparavant et le chargeur. J'aimerais que tu puisses m'allumer ce machin et aussi avoir accès à tout ce qu'il peut contenir.

-C'est faisable… Mais d'abord tu m'dis à qui il appartient parce que la dernière fois j'me suis retrouvé dans une position inconfortable par ta faute.

-Fait pas comme si fouiller dans un portable de prof te gênait réellement.

-Bref il est à qui ?

-Je sais pas encore… Soit à Jaggerjack-san soit à Kurosaki-san. C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir.

-Houlà, c'est du sérieux cette fois. Tu me mets sur une enquête ? J'espère que je serais cité au moins dans ton rapport, histoire de me faire de la pub.

-Tu veux travailler pour la police maintenant ?

-Tant que je travaille sur de l'électronique tout me va.

-J'y penserai, maintenant je dois aller en cours, je dois revenir quand pour l'avoir ?

-Laisse-moi deux jours et je te le rapporte.

-Chez moi ?

-Non non j'vais m'pointer dans tes cours, baka, oui chez toi. »

Le brun soupira mais n'ajouta rien, il allait être en retard s'il rentrait dans le jeu de son ami. Il le laissa donc là avant de se tourner vers ses bâtiments. C'était parti pour une longue matinée. Une fois midi arrivé il partagea son repas avec l'étudiant en informatique avant de se rendre directement vers l'appartement qui l'avait occupé toute la veille. Shuhei s'attaqua alors à la chambre. Une nouvelle fois il commença par l'armoire dans laquelle se trouvaient les affaires de Kurosaki. Il n'y trouva rien de concluant, après tout la police était déjà passée et avait prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'enquête. Le brun se tourna alors vers les tables de nuit. Sans y trouver grand-chose de plus… si ce n'était que l'un des deux était un grand lecteur et que l'autre devait avoir une forte tendance à se couper car le tiroir était rempli de pansement. Apparemment leurs effets personnels ne se trouvaient pas dans la chambre. L'étudiant se releva un moment pensivement où pouvait bien se cacher leurs pensés intimes. Même un couple très lié à besoin de garder des choses privées. Et généralement il y avait toujours des traces écrites mais là, rien. Non elles devaient être quelque part et il ne les avait pas vues. Le brun se tourna alors vers l'armoire et se frotta les cheveux. Puis soudain se fut l'illumination. Il ouvrit en grand les deux portes et enleva toutes les affaires de Kurosaki pour s'accroupir devant posant ses mains sur le fond. Pas de cache. Alors il tâta le dessous et se fut la révélation. Shuhei souleva le couvercle d'une cache et découvrit en dessous un petit carnet. Satisfait de sa trouvaille le brun s'assit en tailleur devant l'armoire et se mit à la lecture.

Il resta là encore deux heures avant de soupirer. Il n'avait pas prit son ordinateur portable, il devait donc rentrer chez lui pour faire une quelconque prise de note. Et là ce carnet nécessité vraiment qu'il mette ses idées au clair. Avec ça l'hypothèse que Kurosaki avait un amant était complètement obsolète. Si bien sûr il pouvait cacher la situation à tout son entourage, il en aurait forcément laissé une trace dans son carnet. Hors ce n'était pas le cas. De même tout ce qu'il laissait transparaitre c'était qu'il était vraiment éprit de Jaggerjack. Ou était le besoin de mentir dans un journal que seul lui lirait ? Parce que vu la cachette Shuhei était sur que jamais l'autre locataire des lieux n'avait pu avoir accès à ce journal. Il n'était même pas sûr que Jaggerjack sache qu'il existait. Pourtant celui-ci était une grande preuve en sa faveur.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Avez déjà des idées à me transmettre? Des impressions? Que s'est-il réellement passé cette nuit-là? Je suis ouverte à tout ce que vous pourrez me dire, et accessoirement reviewosaure. Je prends tout ce que vous pourrez donner mouahahahah.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle révélation, je ne vais pas trop m'appesantir je pense que vous avez déjà assez attendu.

Dide: Voilà donc la suite.

Grandier: Peut-être auras-tu de nouveau indice dans cette partie de l'histoire.

Katae: Quoi j'avais pas le droit de le tuer? Mais tu sais en tant qu'autatrice j'ai les plein pouvoir sur les perso de mes fic mouahahahah (oui j'arrête de me croire la reine du monde ) Tu as en effet des idées intéressantes même si je ne te dirais pas si elles sont justes ou fausses, il n'y aurait plus de réel plaisir après à lire la suite ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas la pression des lecteurs, comme tu le dis, nous fais souvent plus de bien que de mal à nous autateurs, en tout cas moi c'est le cas. Ca veut simplement dire que ce qu'on écrit est bien et ça fait plaisir.

Jil-chan : En espérant que la suite te captive tout autant ^^

Nana-mii: Alors je vais prendre tes questions dans l'ordre. Pour Grimm tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Ensuite ne dit-on pas que le criminel revient toujours sur les lieux du crime? Pour la police tu auras là aussi un début de peut-être explication dans le chapitre. (et tu remarqueras qu'en fait je n'ai donné aucune réponse mdr) J'espère donc que ce qui va arriver te permettra d'y voir plus claire et d'émettre quelques hypothèses. Aussi merci de m'avoir prévenu pour la fin de mon chapitre je suis donc allé modifier ^^ en effet je ne m'en était absolument pas aperçu.

Charlote: Voilà ta suite tellement attendue mdr, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

Siphirith: Je voyais bie Shuhei dans ce rôle aussi, ça tombe bien, hein? mdr J'espère que ce chapitre te mettra sur la voix pour émettre des avis sur le tueur potentiel. ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le brun se leva donc pour sortir de l'appartement. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était cachées les pensés secrètes du bleuté, mais de ce qu'on lui avait raconté de lui il ne semblait pas le genre à mettre ses pensés par écrit, contrairement à son amant. Même si cela aurait grandement aidé Shuhei malheureusement, certainement plus que le journal de Kurosaki. Il rentra donc chez lui beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude mais il était tout de même huit heures passé. Il referma la porte en soupirant et alluma la lumière manquant d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Là devant lui, assit sur le canapé il y avait quelqu'un. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'abord il aurait pensait à Renji qui avait fini plus tôt que prévu son travail mais ce n'était pas le cas. Puis lorsqu'il remit ses esprits en place un long frisson glacé lui parcouru le dos. D'autant lorsque la personne dans son salon posa son regard sur lui. Le brun se crispa et voulu se saisir de son portable. Mais le regard bleuté avait saisi le geste et il sentit directement qu'il n'aurait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit sans que l'autre ne l'arrête, certainement violemment même. Il stoppa donc son geste pour demander à la place :<p>

« Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Y parait qu'tu fouilles dans mes affaires, alors j'me suis permis de faire pareil, répondit-il jetant un coup d'œil vers le portable de l'étudiant.

-Quoi ? Vous avez l'intention de m'empêcher de continuer ?

-T'es l'premier à enquêter sur cette affaire et ne pas dire directement qu'c'est moi l'coupable alors j'pense que j'vais t'laisser faire. »

Le brun resta un moment indécis debout devant sa porte. Il y avait encore là quelque chose qui barrait la route à la solution simple qui était de mettre le bleuté coupable. Après ces deux jours à regarder toutes les preuves et ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans l'appartement qui avait été délaissé par la police, il trouvait que cette enquête avait vraiment été faite à la légère. Il ne pu s'empêcher de demander après un long soupire :

« Jaggerjack-san, vous n'avez pas tué Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'ajouter au grand étonnement du brun. Même si c'est ma faute s'il est mort. »

Shuhei ouvrit largement les yeux devant la déclaration du bleuté. Une nouvelle dimension s'ouvrait. Comment la police n'avait-elle pas cherché dans cette voix ? Ah oui sans doute parce que Jaggerjack n'avait jamais communiqué avec eux, et pour cause. Le brun s'avança prudemment dans l'appartement, son « invité » n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre il se détendit quelque peu. Et puis il était maintenant plus que persuadé qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier pour qui on voulait le faire passer. Même s'il y avait chez lui quelque chose d'inquiétant. L'étudiant avala sa salive avant de s'asseoir à la table du salon en face du bleuté. Il déposa ses affaires avant de se tourner bien en face de l'autre pour lui demander :

« Que s'est-il passé ce soir là ? »

Devant le mutisme de l'homme Shuhei soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur. Lui qui pensait se mettre simplement devant pour écrire ses conclusions de la journée et ensuite faire une synthèse des deux premiers jours. C'était un peu loupé pour le coup mais il avait tellement mieux là devant lui. Non il n'allait pas laisser partir cette source d'information plus qu'essentiel à son travail, maintenant qu'il était rassuré dans son hypothèse.

« Si vous ne me dîtes rien alors je ne peux pas vous aidez.

-Quand as-tu pensé que j'te demandais d'l'aide ?

-Le fait que vous soyez dans mon appartement est suffisant, il soupira un peu et expliqua, je suis étudiant en criminologie. Plus précisément dans le profilage alors j'interprète toujours les décisions que peuvent avoir les autres.

-Admettons qu't'es raison pourquoi j'te ferai confiance.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'autre choix, il faut l'admettre. Et que si vous voulez un jour connaître le vrai coupable il faudra bien coopéré avec quelqu'un.

-Qui t'dis que j'ai pas le coupable déjà ?

-Vous l'auriez déjà dit à quelqu'un de votre connaissance. »

Le brun soupira et se frotta doucement la tête, ce petit jeu de question réponse l'exaspérait et pourtant si Jaggerjack le voulait il pourrait durer encore longtemps. Cependant celui-ci soupira aussi, avant de demander :

« Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.

-Alors… euh… »

FLASH BACK

Grimmjow était dans la cuisine, c'était à son tour de faire à manger, le rouquin lui devrait faire la vaisselle. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il s'affairait à la tâche quand Ichigo entra dans l'appartement, apparemment tout fier de lui. Avant que le bleuté ne puisse poser une question sur l'humeur de son amant celui-ci posa un tube de comprimé sur le minibar. Le cuisinier soupira et se tourna vers le plan de travail, ce qui apparemment ne plu pas à Ichigo.

« Tu pourrais me dire merci quand même.

-Tu cherches à me doper je vais pas te dire merci non plus.

-Grimmjow tu as des problèmes de cœur, je veux pas te doper mais te soigner, imbécile.

-J'allais très bien avant les médoc, d'ailleurs je savais même pas que j'étais soit disant malade. J'suis sûr que c'est juste une arnaque pour nous faire acheter.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu te cherches des excuses parce que t'aime pas le goût, soupira le rouquin. T'as intérêt à les prendre avant de te coucher ou tu vas m'entendre. »

Il s'engagea alors dans la chambre où il posa le tube sur la table de chevet du bleuté avec un sourire satisfait. Il revint et mit la table dans le silence. Peu de temps après Grimmjow servit ce qu'il avait préparé et ils mangèrent dans le calme. Chacun raconta se journée, c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris. Comme ça les repas n'était jamais silencieux. Puis ils débarrassèrent, voyant la vaisselle le rouquin soupira. Son amant accorda alors :

« Laisse tu feras plus tard. Va prendre ta douche.

-Merci Grimm, je t'aime tu le sais ça.

-Je veux oui, j'le prendrais mal sinon. »

Ichigo sourit, le bleuté savait qu'il avait comprit qu'il voulait se faire pardonner pour la veille. Ils avaient encore eu une dispute inutile à propos de la famille du rouquin. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère, un an auparavant, c'était une source de conflit dans le couple. Au début Grimmjow ne disait rien, il était normal qu'il prenne soin de ses sœurs. C'était à ça que servait un grand frère après tout. Mais à bout de 6mois le bleuté commença à faire sentir qu'il en avait marre que son amant soit plus chez son père que chez eux. D'après lui Ichigo couvait trop ses sœurs, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs. Mais dès qu'il en parlait le roux se braquait. D'où les disputes. Mais ce soir aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir reprendre le sujet au grand soulagement de l'autre.

Ichigo rentra finalement dans la salle de bain alors que l'autre s'installait dans le canapé en allumant la télé. Un peu plus tard le rouquin le rejoignit se posant lourdement à côté avant de complètement s'étaler sur son amant.

« Cette journée t'a vraiment crevé.

-T'imagines pas ce que c'est que de supporter Rukia durant une journée de cours.

-C'est vrai que quitte à choisir je préfère passer toute ma journée sur la même voiture.

-T'as de la chance de ne pas avoir à faire d'études.

-Ouais mais si un jour je ne peux plus travailler là-dedans je pourrais plus rien faire alors dénigre pas tes études.

-Oui chef ! » rigola le jeune homme faisant un large sourire.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps devant la télé. Ichigo était vraiment fatigué, Grimmjow voulait finir son livre et savoir enfin le dénouement. Le bleuté entra dans la chambre, alors que son amant était parti faire la vaisselle délaissée tout à l'heure. Le regard bleuté fut attiré par le portable d'Ichigo branché à la prise qui s'éclairait signalant un appel. Il en fit part au rouquin qui se précipita dessus au grand amusement du plus vieux. L'étudiant s'enferma alors dans la salle de bain. Grimmjow sortit son livre de sa table de chevet. Il remarqua en soupira la boîte de médicament. Décidant de ne pas casser la bonne entente du jour il se décida à faire fondre une des pastilles dans un verre d'eau. Pourtant avant qu'il n'ait le temps nécessaire pour le boire le rouquin sortit de la salle de bain en courant. Grimmjow releva un sourcil perplexe et stoppa son geste. Alors le plus jeune se saisi du verre, ce qui fit râler le bleuté.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ? Pour une fois que j'veux bien les prendre tes putains de médoc'. »

Il voulu récupérer son verre mais Ichigo semblant totalement paniqué l'avala lui-même en entier. Le bleuté râla encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son amant pâlir dangereusement. Il prit alors le verre pour le poser sur la table de chevet et attrapa sa main.

« Ichi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime Grimm, excuses-moi, répondit-il toujours paniqué.

-Doucement, calme-toi Ichi. Explique-moi.

-Je peux pas… Désolé. »

Le rouquin s'effondra alors tout bonnement sur son amant qui pour le coup paniqua à son tour. Il appela plusieurs fois Ichigo, le secouant dans l'espoir de le réveiller mais rien n'y fit. Il commençait doucement à comprendre mais n'osa prendre le pouls de peur d'avoir raison. Son cœur battait plein po alors qu'en serrant l'étudiant contre lui il n'arrivait pas à sentir le sien. Le bleuté regarda la boite de médicament avant de l'empoigner pour la balancer à travers l'appartement de rage. Il le savait, plus besoin de vérifier. Il le sentait, son amant était mort. Doucement Grimmjow allongea le corps d'Ichigo dans leur lit. Il lui semblait être à mille lieux de tout. Il ne comprenait pas et en même temps comprenait que trop bien. D'un coup, sous l'impulsion, il sortit de l'appartement. Ce n'était qu'après quelques mètres hors de l'immeuble qu'un cri lui échappa. Ichigo était mort, alors que c'était lui qui aurait du l'être. Son cœur se serra et un nouveau cri sortit alors que quelques larmes réussirent à passer la frontière de ses yeux. Ichigo était mort, comment était-ce possible ? Il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. C'était injuste. Il n'aurait pas pu balancer le verre plutôt que de le boire ? Il aurait pu faire tellement de chose pour ne pas qu'il boive alors pourquoi diable était-ce cette solution qui lui était venu en premier ?

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le lendemain la police était déjà sur les lieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas prévenu, aucun bruit n'avait pu venir de l'appartement donc aucun voisin n'aurait appelé. Ca sentait le coup fourré. L'assassin n'avait pas eut la bonne personne et essayait maintenant de s'y prendre autrement ? Lorsqu'il entendit son nom Grimmjow n'hésita pas et parti en courant dans la direction opposé.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Un long silence répondit au bleuté. L'étudiant ne savait absolument pas comment lui répondre mais surtout il analysait déjà le récit. Beaucoup des éléments collaient avec l'histoire du fuyard. Comme le portable retrouvé dans la salle de bain, l'absence de dispute ce soir là, la vaisselle restée dans l'évier et le livre sur la table de chevet. Le brun se rappelait bien la première chose qu'il s'était dit en le voyant « sortit comme si tout allait se passer comme d'habitude ». Le récit était tout à fait plausible. Hisagi pianota sur la table, si le bleuté n'était pas le tueur, ce dont il ne doutait plus maintenant, alors qui était-ce ?

Soudain le brun se saisi de son sac prit d'une inspiration soudaine. Dans le journal de Kurosaki, il faisait souvent référence à une personne qui n'approuvait pas leur relation. Il sortit le petit livre sous le regard surpris de Grimmjow qui semblait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Après quelques minutes de recherche il devint évident pour l'étudiant que le rouquin cherchait à préserver la personne en question car il ne trouva le nom nulle part. Il demanda donc en désespoir de cause au bleuté :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'opposait à votre relation ? Du moins assez pour en arriver à une telle extrémité ?

-La plus part des potes d'Ichi m'aimaient pas. Ils disaient qu'j'avais une mauvaise influence sur lui.

-A ce point ?

-Ils avaient déjà essayé de me le faire comprendre plutôt violemment.

-Mais je ne pense pas que des étudiants aient fait ça.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le corps de Kurosaki-san sur le lit comme vous l'avez décrit mais au sol. De même la boîte de médicament a été retrouvée sur sa table de chevet, pleine à l'exception d'un cachet.

-Tu m'accuses de mentir.

-Je dis juste que des étudiants n'auraient pas poussé le détail aussi loin. Auraient-ils seulement pu toucher le corps de leur ami mort par leur faute ? Non c'était un travail de professionnel visant à vous faire tomber.

-Bah je sais pas alors. J'avais un bon feeling avec sa famille. A part son frère mais il est mort y'a deux ans.

-Avez-vous une idée sur celui qui a téléphoné à Kurosaki-san ce soir-là ? Il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit lui.

-Ca s'rait débile de sa part, rétorqua le plus vieux.

-La preuve vous êtes en vie, répondit l'étudiant d'un ton cassant faisant froncer les sourcils de Grimmjow mais il avait raison.

-Non j'sais pas, j'ai pas r'garder… J'sais juste qu'c'était pas la première fois qu'il s'jetait sur son portable, comme s'il voulait pas que je vois qui appelait.

-Je vois, soupira-t-il faisant bouger les pages du petit livre distraitement.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Le journal intime de Kurosaki-san.

-D'où tu t'permets d'lire ça, s'exclama-t-il énervé visiblement ce qui fit légèrement sourire le brun. Rends-moi ça tout d'suite.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

-D'une parce que je risque d'en avoir encore besoin. De deux parce que je suis sûr que vous allez le lire.

-Toi tu l'as fait pourquoi moi j'aurais pas l'droit !

-Parce que vous êtes Grimmjow Jaggerjack et se sont les pensées de votre amant. S'il avait eut envie de vous dire tout ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin il l'aurait fait. Sinon vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

-Il avait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça, s'énerva un peu plus le bleuté se redressant.

-Vous le croyez capable de ça, répondit platement le brun plongeant un regard sec dans les yeux bleu.

-Non, accorda-t-il en se rasseyant.

-Après demain j'irai voir sa famille, peut-être pourront-ils m'en dire plus. »

Sur ses mots il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il commençait à avoir plus que faim. Heureusement lorsqu'il mangeait sur le campus il rapportait souvent des restes qui lui faisaient le repas du soir. Sauf que… il coula un regard vers le bleuté toujours installé dans son canapé, allait-il squatter ? Il se retourna pour s'adosser au plan de travail.

« Que comptez-vous faire ?

-J'me suis fait à ton appart, j'pense que j'vais squatter ici, comme ça j's'rais aux premières loges.

-Quoi ? demanda le brun pris au dépourvu, il avait pensé qu'il passerait la nuit pas plus et si possible moins mais il voulait carrément s'installer chez lui.

-Quoi t'comptes appeler les flics pour faire virer d'ici ? Comment t'vas faire tes recherches s't'as un truc à m'demander ?

-Je n'ai qu'un lit.

-J'prendrais l'canap'.

-Je me lève souvent tôt.

-J'suis pas un gros dormeur non plus.

-Mais si je fais ça je deviens hors la loi.

-J'dirais qu'tu l'ais déjà vu qu't'es pas en train d'appeler les flics alors qu'un criminel s'trouve chez toi.

-Je, le brun chercha encore un argument mais s'il était doué pour défaire ceux des autres en trouver était beaucoup plus complexe d'ailleurs il n'en trouva pas. J'aurais besoin de calme.

-J'ai amené d'quoi m'occuper t'inquiète. »

Si justement le brun s'inquiétait, il ne risquait pas de travailler en paix avec lui à côté. Mais passons déjà il ne voulait pas le tuer, il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Shuhei regarda du coup sa pauvre petite gamelle et se dit qu'il ferait du riz finalement. Il lui restait aussi certainement un peu de viande car il doutait que le bleuté se contenterait de féculant. Ah non ce serait du poisson finalement, il le sortit donc tandis qu'il mettait l'eau à bouillir pour le riz. A sa grande surprise son « invité » vint le rejoindre comme pour l'aider. Error system… il était vraiment en train de l'aider.

« Va travailler, j'm'en occupe.

-Hein ?

-Je sais faire la cuisine t'inquiète pas. J'crois qu't'avais d'autre truc de prévu à faire ce soir.

-O…k… »

Shuhei pianotait sur son ordinateur lorsqu'un bol de riz, accompagnées d'un poisson frit, se posa pas des plus discrètement à côté de lui. Surpris il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleu de son « invité ».

« Ca fait une heure qu'c'est prêt. »

Sans plus de commentaire le bleuté alla s'installer dans le canapé qu'il semblait avoir défini comme son territoire dans cet appartement qui n'était pourtant pas à lui. L'étudiant soupira un peu, il n'avait jamais été doué pour affirmer son autorité sur ce genre de personne… sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir des informations. Il commença donc à manger tout en se relisant. Quand il eut fini son assiette il regarda l'heure avant de soupirer de nouveau, dire qu'il devait se lever pour aller en cours le lendemain et le jour d'après aussi, du moins le matin, alors qu'il avait tellement plus à faire chez lui. Le brun referma son ordinateur et se leva en déclarant.

« Demain matin je vais en cours, je me lèverai donc tôt. Je ne veux pas de commentaires désagréables, comprit. »

L'autre lui répondit par un sourire qui sous-entendait bien un « cause toujours » qu'il ne dit toute fois pas. Alors Shuhei se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre de quoi se doucher, ignorant comme il pouvait les regards scrutateurs de l'intrus. Puis il se coucha la mine totalement laminée. Le lendemain matin lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre il eu presque une attaque en voyant le bleuté dormir sur son canapé. Il avait oublié le léger détail durant la nuit. Le brun se reprit comme il pu et prépara donc le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Avant de partir laissant un mot pour son « colocataire ».

* * *

><p>Alors? Que pensez-vous de l'intrusion de Grimmjow? Qui donc est le coupable? J'attends avec impatience de savoir vos idées sur la question.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus d'indice, on dit merci à Renji eheh. Une relation qui évolue entre Grimm et Hisa, je pense que vous avez hâte de découvrir tout ça.

Trinity07: Merci pour ces compliments */* Tu as ma fois de bonnes réflexions, en tout cas ça semble suivre une certaine logique, maintenant est-ce vraiment la vérité? Il va falloir lire la suite pour en être sûre ^^.

Katae: C'est ma fois une bonne idée mais si c'est une erreur alors peut-on encore parler de meurtre? Question à creuser mais peut-être as-tu raison. Il ne te reste qu'à faire une seule chose pour le savoir.

Cika: C'est vrai qu'on ose pas trop tuer Ichigo, après tout c'est le héro, mais bon voilà j'en avais besoin. Je suis contente que mes perso te plaise, je pense faire un peu OOC mais si ça passe alors je suis contente ^^. Pour les indices en effet ils sont pour l'instant maigre mais ce n'est que le début de l'enquête, j'espère que ce qui vient t'en donnera assez pour faire des suppositions et surtout m'en faire part. Oui je suis curieuse de ce que vous pouvez comprendre de ce que je laisse comme indice dans la fic.

Jil-chan: Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Siphirith: Grimm se pose exactement la même question et je tiens à le dire oui Ichi est complètement stupide, mais bon la panique nous fait faire souvent des choses stupides. Et boire le verre est la première chose qui lui est venu à l'esprit (c'est tiré par les cheveux, désolée). Sinon pour tes déductions ça serait en effet possible, je te laisse vérifié si ça colle toujours avec la suite ^^.

Natsuki-kuun: C'est vrai que ce couple est peu utiliser alors que je trouve qu'il y a de quoi faire. J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ^^.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois sa journée de cours fut des plus longues, pas que c'était pas très intéressant… pour un élève normal… mais Hisagi n'avait pas l'impression d'apprendre grand-chose. Peut-être en droit civil mais ayant déjà lu le code civil il savait à peu près ce qu'il en était pour tel ou tel cas. Du moins il savait où chercher lorsqu'il avait un doute. Honnêtement il avait plus l'impression de perdre son temps en venant en cours. Et sa moyenne ne contredisait absolument pas cette sensation, il était bel et bien le meilleur de sa promo et le meilleur depuis quelques années déjà. Et pourtant ce soir là, malgré toute la frustration qu'avait engendré sa journée, il rentra directement chez lui. Sans penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Normalement Renji devait lui apporter le téléphone de Kurosaki, il avait remarqué que Jaggerjack avait le sien. Il aurait ainsi de quoi travailler durant plusieurs heures certainement. De plus le lendemain il avait rendez-vous avec la famille de la victime. C'est ainsi que Grimmjow vit son peut-être « sauveur », rentrer comme une bombe dans l'appartement, excité comme une puce, s'il faisait la comparaison. Le bleuté n'eut pas longtemps à se questionner que l'on frappa à la porte. Shuhei s'y présenta directement et passa de l'autre côté de la porte mais il entendit tout de même la conversation en sourdine.<p>

« Héla quel accueil à croire que j'étais attendu.

-Désolé Renji, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot. Je sens que je suis à un grand tournant… enfin tu vois.

-C'est bon j'te connais depuis l'temps. Mais à la fin de c't'histoire t'as intérêt et me rembourser ça.

-Je t'inviterai au Goteï si tu veux, soupira le brun.

-Je m'en souviendrai. Bon alors voici le portable le code pour te balader partout c'est le 0906, la date de naissance de sa mère… il est pas très imaginatif, enfin bref. Normalement tu devrais avoir accès à tout ce dont t'as besoin. Si je peux t'être encore utile fait moi signe.

-Ouais merci, fit l'étudiant en criminologie en s'inclinant un peu.

-Pas d'ça avec moi. Oublies juste pas de me citer dans ton rapport.

-T'inquiète pas, je pourrai certainement pas oublier ça.

-Bonne soirée, et va pas te coucher trop tard Hisa. T'es peut-être plein d'énergie là mais tu vas vite déjanter comme toujours, accusa l'accroc d'informatique réellement inquiet pour son ami.

-Je sais prendre soin de moi Renji, soupira-t-il.

-Hum, on se voit demain de toute façon.

-C'est ça à demain. »

Hisagi rentra alors chez lui, déjà totalement absorbé par l'objet qu'on venait de lui confier. Il allait enfin pouvoir savoir qui avait appelé Kurosaki juste avant le meurtre de celui-ci. Du moins il pensait pouvoir le faire maintenant mais la voix rauque du bleuté le coupa :

« C'est le portable d'Ichi ! Où t'as eut ça ?

-Chez vous, quelle question. Je ne compte pas l'utiliser, grimaça-t-il voyant la tête menaçante de Grimmjow. Mais Kurosaki était bien le seul à savoir qui est le coupable, alors c'est bien la seule chose qui pourra me mettre sur la voie. »

Il planta son regard sombre dans celui bleuté mais de toute façon rien ne lui répondit. Le fuyard lui-même s'en étonnait, le dernier à réussir à le moucher ainsi était Ichigo. Personne d'autre ne tentait même d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Le bleuté soupira et se leva pour venir s'installer dans le dos de l'étudiant posé à la table en train de farfouiller dans le portable de son ex. Cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pu avoir une aussi forte proximité avec quelqu'un qu'il jugeait d'attirant. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il appuya ses mains de part et d'autre d'Hisagi sur la table pour se coller un peu plus à son dos. Action qui dans sa tête avait simplement pour but de se rapprocher de l'écran du portable. Le brun ne ressentit même pas l'intrusion dans son espace personnel tellement il était absorber par le petit objet qu'il avait dans les mains. Après quelques secondes de recherche il réussi à trouver la liste d'appel mais se fut une énorme déception. Il n'y avait ni nom ni prénom, juste ce qu'il semblait être un pseudo. Shuhei voulu se retourner vers Grimmjow pour lui demander c'est alors qu'il eu un semblant de crise cardiaque en le sentant si proche de lui.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu faisais aussi près !

-Ca avait pas l'air de te déplaire, râla le bleuté qui en fait se remettait lui aussi du choc.

-Je ne m'en étais absolument pas rendu compte sinon je ne t'aurais certainement pas laissé faire.

-Coincé.

-Pervers. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence et le bleuté prit ça comme un défi. Il réussirait à faire tomber ce jeune homme qui décidemment ressemblait trop à son rouquin pour qu'il le laisse s'échapper. Ce n'était absolument pas la même chose du côté d'Hisagi qui se demandait encore s'il ne devait pas appeler la police lorsqu'il serait hors de chez lui. Mais un regard du faux criminel l'en dissuada, il avait toujours intimement cru en cet homme, que cette affaire avait vraiment été bâclée, il n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Ce n'était pas le profiler qu'il voulait devenir.

Le brun reprit doucement ses esprits et demanda alors ce qu'il avait en tête avant la petite crise.

« Tu n'aurais pas d'idée sur l'identité de ce « Jester » puisque je suppose que tu as lu toi aussi.

-Ouais et j'en sais rien. Les surnoms que donnait Ichi étaient plutôt des diminutifs pas des pseudos complets. Ce nom là doit pas venir de lui.

-Et dans ces connaissances aucune n'auraient eu l'idée de s'appeler comme ça ?

-Y'a bien une de ses amies, hum Inoue je crois, elle avait toujours des idées aussi loufoques. Mais c'est une gentille fille, un peu naïve mais elle ferait de mal à personne. Honnêtement je vois pas. Si son frère aurait été encore vivant ça aurait été lui sans problème mais là.

-A son nom il y a marqué Shiro, remarqua Shuhei. Tu savais qu'il avait gardé le numéro de son frère alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun besoin ?

-Il arrivait pas à s'faire à l'idée qu'il était mort. J'crois qu'il essayait de s'persuader qu'il était encore vivant.

-C'est pourquoi il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec sa famille qu'avec toi.

-Ouais, même mort c'connard arrivait encore à m'faire chier c'est bien vu, hein ?

-Tu parles d'un mort soit un peu plus respectueux.

-Pour quoi faire, ça lui sert plus à rien le respect. De toute façon il a toujours cherché à me pourrir alors j'vais pas lui jeter des fleurs juste parce qu'il est mort.

-Il y a autre chose de tout aussi étrange que je me demande, soupira le brun changeant complètement de sujet. Pourquoi la police n'a pas cherché une autre piste. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait un tel blocage sur toi ?

-Si je t'avais pas parlé combien de temps t'aurais mi à te persuader que c'était pas moi l'tueur ? T'sais j'ai pas un très bon passé et j'connais assez les flics pour dire qu'en fait j'étais le cible idéale et ils ont pas cherché plus loin.

-Kaname-san n'est pas comme ça, grogna Shuhei.

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais, tu lui as déjà parlé ? »

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée ne sachant pas quoi répondre. En effet tout ce qu'il savait de l'inspecteur c'était ce que les journaux racontaient. Ce qui pouvait être aussi faux que tout ce qu'ils racontaient sur Jaggerjack.

Il soupira un bon coup et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise une main sur le visage. Trop d'idées, de suggestions, d'hypothèses lui passaient par la tête. Il venait d'entrevoir une solution de problème totalement rocambolesque et quasiment impossible lorsqu'une assiette se posa devant lui à table. Sa jumelle prit place juste en face et le bleuté s'installa.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire comme ton pote à proposé tout à l'heure.

-Hein ? demanda-t-il totalement déconnecté encore.

-Va dormir tôt ce soir.

-Non j'ai encore trop de chose à voir… je suis encore bien loin d'avoir la fin de l'affaire…

-Hey, coupa Grimmjow sérieusement. J'ai attendu un an, j'peux attendre encore un peu. Pas la peine qu'tu te déglingues la santé.

-Hum, répondit-il songeusement. Demain je demanderai à Renji de faire une enquête sur le fameux Jester. L'après-midi je serais chez les Kurosaki, il me semble que tu n'as plus de famille quant à toi.

-C'est pas ma plus grosse perte.

-Où étais-tu jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Chez un pote.

-Madarame-san ? demanda innocemment Shuhei.

-Non lui c'était plus un pote à Ichi qu'à moi, même si on s'entendait bien.

-J'aimerais donc bien aller parler à ton ami si possible.

-Ok, ok. »

Il prit le crayon qui se trouvait encore sur les notes du brun avant de griffonner une adresse sur la marge. L'étudiant plissa un peu les yeux pour réussir à le décrire. Alors le bleuté déclara :

« Tu m'fais pas d'coup bas, j'veux pas qu'il se r'trouve en taule parce qu'il m'a aidé.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre de faire ce genre de chose ?

-On sait jamais t'es un futur flic après tout.

-Bonne soirée Grimmjow. »

Shuhei attrapa son assiette pas spécialement de bonne humeur, en tout cas pas assez pour supporter les sarcasmes du bleuté, et la déposa dans la cuisine. Il allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Au fait, Kurosaki avait une grande rentrée d'argent tous les trois mois, saurais-tu d'où provient cet argent ?

-Il m'a dit qu'ça venait d'sa famille pour ses études.

-Normal en effet, soupira le brun.

-Arrête de réfléchir vas t'coucher.

-Humph ! »

Mais il ne protesta pas plus qu'il s'enferma dans son antre, gardant pourtant le portable de Kurosaki. Portable qu'il fouilla à l'abri des regards indiscrets de l'ex amant du rouquin. Ce dernier n'avait jamais échangé que de rare conversation téléphonique avec ce Jester, du coup l'étudiant ne pouvait absolument pas savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Shuhei remarqua aussi qu'il ne devait pas être un adepte du portable voyant le peu de message qu'il avait pu envoyer. A tel point qu'il avait pu garder ce qu'il semblait être au brun son tout premier message, en effet il datait d'il y a 5 ans. La seule chose de plus qu'il pu découvrir fut la famille Kurosaki au grand complet, sur plusieurs photos. Il y en avait aussi de ses amis, et bien sûr quelques photos de couple qui confortait l'idée qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Cela fit doucement sourire le brun qui se dit que lui-même n'avait jamais eut de véritable copine… ou copain… il ne savait même pas vers quel sexe il se tournerait quand viendrait le jour où. Il soupira un peu et se tourna dans son lit pour finir par s'endormir comme une masse quelques secondes plus tard.

« …hei… Oï Shu… Shuhei ! Oï ! Tu vas bouger tes fesses oui !

-Quoi ? demanda l'étudiant pas bien réveiller se roulant en boule dans son lit.

-Y'as l'réveil qui sonne à fond depuis 10 minutes, boke.

-Éteins alors s'il te plait maman.

-Et en plus il m'prend pour sa mère, j'aurais tout vu j'crois. Puis reste pas comme ça ou j'vais m'faire ton joli p'tit cul. »

Bien qu'il ait d'abord écouté d'une oreille distraite essayant plutôt de reprendre son rêve, les dernières paroles lui rappelèrent qui était dans l'appartement. Et il n'y avait aucun rapport avec sa mère. Le brun se releva dans un sursaut jetant un regard glacial au bleuté qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire sadique avant de quitter la pièce. Il lui lança tout de même :

« Le p'tit déj' est prêt au cas où. »

La journée commençait bien. Le brun se leva finalement il devait aller en cours, de toute façon il ne voulait pas rester enfermé avec un homme qui lui avait fait une proposition des plus controversées. Il fit un arrêt aux salles informatiques de la fac, avant de se rendre à son premier cour. Surpris de le revoir aussi vite son ami tatoué s'informa :

« Y'a un problème avec le portable ?

-Non, non tout est parfait comme d'habitude, soupira le brun.

-Alors c'est quoi le souci ?

-J'aimerai que tu fasses une petite recherche pour moi s'il te plait.

-On dirait que je deviens ton assistant, remarqua le rouge amusé.

-Je t'embaucherai si tu veux quand je ferai ma propre équipe.

-Ce qui ne saurait tarder monsieur le génie.

-Dit-il alors qu'il a des meilleures notes que moi.

-Alors qui tu veux que je piste ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas et c'est ça que je voulais te demander. Kurosaki était en communication avec un certain Jester avant qu'il ne meurt. Je pense que c'est lui l'assassin. J'aimerai que tu me trouves qui c'est.

-Comment ça Kurosaki parlait avec son assassin ? »

Le brun entreprit alors de lui raconter l'histoire et ses conclusions, évitant bien de le mettre au courant pour Grimmjow. L'autre étudiant finit par acquiescer, il avait totalement confiance aux déductions de son ami, autant que lui avait confiance en ses compétences en piratage.

« Je te préviens dès que j'en sais plus.

-Merci Renji.

-Oublie pas maintenant que tu me dois un job et un verre.

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète. »

Il soupira et lui fit un bref signe de main avant de repartir en cours, n'attendant que la fin d'après-midi pour aller voir les Kurosaki. C'est donc avec un certain plaisir qu'il dit au revoir à sa professeur de droit civil et se dirigea vers les transport en commun. Environ trente minutes plus tard il se retrouva devant la clinique familiale. Le brun prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Ce fut un homme d'âge mûr qui lui ouvrit apparemment débordant d'énergie.

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je suis Hisagi Shuhei, nous nous sommes déjà parlé au téléphone.

-Oh oui bien sûr entrez.

-Merci bien, désolé de vous déranger… surtout pour ça.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Si quelqu'un vient à découvrir le vrai coupable du meurtre de mon fils ça me suffira.

-Vous non plus ne croyez pas que le coupable est Grimmjow-san ?

-Non, ce petit aimait mon fils, et même s'il était brusque jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal. Vous en êtes arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

-Gardons mes conclusions pour moi pour le moment, je n'aimerai pas vous donner de faux espoirs, vous comprenez.

-Oui bien sûr. »

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon où une des jeunes femmes de la maison lui servi un thé. Il la remercia lui offrant un sourire puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le père.

« Beaucoup disent que votre fils allait voir ailleurs, vous pensez que c'est vrai ?

-Certainement pas. Quand Ichigo n'était pas chez eux il était ici, certainement pas autre part.

-Vous semblez certain mais en était-il autant pour Grimmjow-san ?

-Aussi bien Grimmjow qu'Ichigo étaient direct, lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose à se demander ils le faisaient. Il n'y avait pas de faux semblant entre eux.

-Je vois… y avait-il quelqu'un qui était contre cette relation alors ?

-Pas dans cette maison en tout cas.

-Vraiment ? demanda Shuhei qui se demandait s'il allait devoir lui-même mettre Shiro sur le tapis.

-Plus maintenant en tout cas. Les filles et moi-même avons toujours plutôt aimé Grimmjow. Bien qu'il n'ait pas une très bonne réputation, ou des manières peu recommandables, il était visible qu'il prenait soin de mon fils et pour moi c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Que veut dire le plus maintenant ? demanda le brun fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, cette relation était pour le moins contestée par le frère aîné d'Ichigo.

-Cela lui a passé ?

-Absolument pas, il est resté contre jusqu'à la fin. En fait Shiro est mort il y a deux ans à peu près.

-Mes condoléances, le brun s'inclina légèrement. Peut-être quelqu'un aurait voulu continuer ce que lui n'avait pas réussi. Et séparer Grimmjow-san et Kurosaki-san.

-Je doute du bien fondé de cette affirmation, répondit le médecin fronçant les sourcils remarquant qu'il était plus familier avec le bleuté que son fils. Vous voudriez dire que mon fils est mort simplement parce que quelqu'un n'approuvait pas leur relation. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas chercher dans les proche de Grimmjow car c'est bien Ichigo qui est mort. C'est lui qui a été évincé si l'on peut dire.

-Bien sûr, j'irai leur parler après, apaisa l'étudiant. Je ne délaisse simplement aucun côté de l'affaire. Je pense que vous avez pu remarquer le laisser aller de la police sur cette affaire, je ne veux simplement pas faire de même.

-Oui je comprends, excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant dîtes-moi d'après vous Kurosaki-san avait-il des ennemis ?

-Je ne pense pas. Quoi que je doute qu'il m'en aurait parlé… Mais généralement Ichigo s'entendait avec tout le monde, il avait plutôt bon caractère. Sauf quand on le cherchait trop mais cela finissait assez vite.

-Je vois et pour Grimmjow-san ?

-Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les relations humaines mais depuis qu'il était avec Ichigo cela s'arrangeait cependant il est vrai que beaucoup ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. A commencer par les amis de mon fils.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Simplement que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas les voir non plus, du coup Ichigo devait partager son temps, je crois que cela les agaçait au plus au point.

-Ils iraient jusqu'à tenter de le tuer selon vous ?

-Ce sont encore des enfants, s'insurgea le père ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai ? répondit calmement Shuhei.

-C'est que…

-Je suis dans ma 21ème année et pourtant j'enquête sur un meurtre. Kurosaki-san était dans sa 22ème année lorsqu'il est mort, alors pourquoi quelqu'un de son âge ne pourrait-il pas faire cela ?

-C'est que…

-Cependant je suis de votre avis, ils n'ont certainement rien à voir dans l'affaire. Kurosaki-san avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait être Jester ?

-Je devrais ? demanda-t-il.

-Franchement je ne sais pas. Par contre je vais être honnête avec vous, il y a de grande chance pour que ce soit lui le coupable.

-D'où vous viens une telle certitude ?

-Je ne veux pas en dire plus pour le moment, c'est simplement par respect que je vous ai dévoilé cela. Dernière question Kurosaki-san, vous donniez bien une certaine somme d'argent à Kurosaki-san pour ses études ?

-En effet tous les mois je faisais un versement de 58.500 yens (environ 520€).

-Juste ça ? demanda le brun surpris.

-Et bien il vivait en colocation et puis j'ai juste un modeste salaire vous savez.

-Ah non ce n'était pas ça, reprit l'étudiant gêné. Vous n'avez jamais envoyé plus ?

-Je n'ai jamais pu envoyer plus, non en effet.

-Vraiment ? Surprenant, murmura-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Non rien. Je vais vous laissez Kurosaki-san. Merci d'avoir répondu à ses quelques questions.

-Faîtes-moi juste savoir quand vous en saurez plus. S'il vous plait, trouvez qui a fait ça à mon fils.

-Je vous le promets monsieur. »

Le brun s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant l'homme puis fit volte face. Il recoupa alors vite toutes les informations qu'il venait d'avoir et une trace se fit dans son esprit. Si ce n'était pas Kurosaki-san qui envoyait de l'argent tous les trois mois alors c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui prenait soin de Kurosaki. Mais quelqu'un dont le rouquin aurait caché son existence à Grimmjow. L'étudiant fit le lien sans réel effort, il s'aperçu même qu'il avait déjà reprit le chemin de la fac espérant y croiser Renji. Il finissait ses cours avant lui, et il savait que le coloré préférait exploiter le système de la fac, ainsi il pouvait se faire passer pour un petit jeune dans le domaine qui avait fait des bêtises alors qu'il voulait pas quand il se faisait attraper.

* * *

><p>Alors selon vous qui est ce Jester? Et cette personne qui apparemment prends soin d'Ichigo?<p>


	4. Chapter 4

LA révélation dans ce chapitre et encore une petite avancé de Grimm. Miam je vous laisse savourer ça.

Siphitih: Ma traduction de Jester était le fou...hum je te laisse voir par contre si c'est Gin. De même pour le bienfaiteur ^^.

Natsuki-kuun: Tes arguments sont valable tu oublies juste une chose la véritable cible du meurtre était Grimmjow ^^" Mais bon. Tu va savoir dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Son ami était toujours bien là. Shuhei s'approcha pour voir où en était ses recherches mais apparemment ça n'allait pas bien vite, ce que Renji lui fit remarquer :<p>

« Je sais toujours pas qui est ton Jester. Si c'est pour ça que t'es là tu peux repartir.

-Non j'ai quelque chose qui pourra certainement t'aider. Tient.

-C'est un relevé de banque, fit Renji dubitatif. Si tu me dis que c'est le sien alors t'as plus besoin de moi.

-Non, soupira le brun. Le quatrième versement est de lui.

-Ah en effet ça m'arrange ça.

-Tu sais tu devrais bouger d'ici un peu Renji, on est vendredi soir après tout, la concierge voudrait fermer je crois, lui apprit le étudiant en criminologie amusé.

-Ouais ouais. »

Il soupira mais éteignit tout de même sa session pour suivre son ami hors du campus. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, la nuit commençant à tomber doucement mais surement. Shuhei ne voulait pas laisser plus longtemps son appartement au bleuté c'est pourquoi il refusa poliment d'aller boire un verre avec le roux, qui lui reprocha pour le coup d'être trop investit dans son affaire. Mais pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir.

Le brun entra finalement chez lui avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir était suivi tout le long du trajet. Sans doute se faisait-il des films, après tout personne ne marchait derrière lui dans sa rue. Il soupira vivement en entrant chez lui puis il s'inquiéta ne voyant aucune présence de Grimmjow chez lui. Il appela alors :

« Grimmjow, tu es là ?

-Où veux-tu qu'je sois, grogna celui-ci apparemment dans la salle de bain.

-Il est pas un peu tôt pour prendre ta douche ? demanda le brun surtout que la porte était ouverte.

-Va chier, grogna-t-il de nouveau.

-Quel langage fleurit, merci bien, répondit l'étudiant en s'approchant. Tu pourrais au moins… Oh mon dieu, Grimmjow ! Mais que c'est-il passé ? »

A peine avait-il eut une vue sur l'intérieur de sa salle de bain qu'il découvrit son « colocataire » le bras en sang, une vilaine entaille lui parcourant l'épaule. Le bleuté tentait apparemment de se soigner et grogna de nouveau lorsqu'il vit Shuhei s'approcher avec pour but de l'aider. Alors le brun riposta d'une voix ferme :

« Ne commence pas à faire celui qui ne veut pas d'aide. Ca ira beaucoup plus vite si je le fais.

-Parce que t'as des connaissances en médecine aussi ?

-Je sais administrer les premiers soins. Avant que tu ne mettes du sang partout dans ma salle de bain. Maintenant assied-toi.

-Quoi sur les chiottes ?

-La douche sera moins pratique, soupira le brun qui s'empara du désinfectant. Tu m'expliques comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Parce que tu crois que je me le suis fait seul ?

-Quelqu'un est venu ? Ici ? Pourquoi ?

-La même raison qu'moi j'pense, c'est logique, non ?

-Le véritable meurtrier sait aussi que je suis sur ses traces ?

-Ya des chances… répondit la bleuté en détournant la tête.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il finalement laissant Grimmjow dans l'incompréhension totale. Ca veut dire que je suis sur la bonne piste.

-Mais t'es complètement taré ! s'écria l'autre lui choppant le bras. Ecoute moi bien tu risques ta vie à partir de maintenant. Et j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un crève encore une fois à cause de moi ! »

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'un des deux ne reparlent. Le brun se contentant maintenant de bander la blessure. Voyant le réel malaise qui traversait son « colocataire » l'étudiant fini par lui faire remarquer :

« Si t'es en vie c'est qu'tu t'es bien débrouillé, t'es une force de la nature, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ! râla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Alors je vais te demander de me protéger, répliqua simplement Shuhei plongeant sa mer d'encre dans celle azurée.

-Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il pour une fois pas très assuré.

-Je crois que ce qu'il s'est produit là suffit. Je vais aussi te laisser mon lit.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu es blessé je ne laisse pas un blessé dormir sur un canapé même si c'est un clic clac double place. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Sur ses paroles, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, il se releva se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Dans son dos il entendit l'autre râler puis ranger ce qui avait été nécessaire pour ses soins.

Ils venaient de commencer à manger lorsque que Grimmjow lui fit soudain part de quelque chose :

« Ces mecs j'ai l'impression que je les connaissais.

-Vraiment ? demanda l'étudiant intéressé.

-En tout cas eux ils me connaissaient à voir la tête qu'ils faisaient.

-Jester était donc une connaissance de Kurosaki-san mais aussi l'une des tiennes vraisemblablement. Du moins si tu as déjà vu ses hommes de mains, tu as certainement du le voir puisque je suppose que tu te n'es jamais fait attaquer comme ça avant.

-Ouais. Même si c'était pas vraiment leur but premier en venant ici.

-Grimmjow, celui qui versé de l'argent à Kurosaki-san tous les trois mois, ce n'était pas son père.

-Quoi ? J'y crois pas qu'il m'ait mentit.

-Il protège quelqu'un. Ce fameux Jester, même si je me demande pourquoi. Sais-tu où il est partit acheter tes comprimés ?

-S'il est allé au même endroit que d'habitude c'est la pharmacie du quartier.

-Bien j'irai le voir demain.

-Tu crois qu'il est dans le coup.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui ait donné ces faux comprimés. Je doute qu'il se soit fourni dans la rue. Alors soit le pharmacien travail pour Jester, soit on l'a payé.

-Tch. »

Ils finirent de manger dans le calme, puis Shuhei se mit à son ordinateur. Pour faire comme tous les soirs un résumé de la journée et de ses déductions. Ensuite il relu tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son idée totalement farfelue était en fait en train de prendre forme sous son incrédulité la plus totale. Puis finalement il décida qu'il fallait aller se coucher. Il força une nouvelle fois le bleuté à aller dans sa chambre puis prit place sur le clic clac, ronchonnant tout de même. Ce n'était pas le plus confortable possible. Pour le coup il resta encore une petite demi-heure à réfléchir, si bien qu'il n'était que dans le stade de la somnolence lorsque quelque chose de chaud vint se coller à lui. Trouvant d'abord cela agréable il se colla un peu plus à la chose prêt à s'endormir mais sa raison refaisant vite surface il se releva en sursaut.

« Mais que diable fais-tu là, encore !

-Quoi faut que j'te fasse un dessin ?

-Je croyais que tu étais ici pour résoudre le meurtre de ton amant, pas pour t'envoyer en l'air.

-Ouais je suis là pour savoir qui est le salaud qui a fait ça à Ichi, il soupira et se releva à son tour faisant pour le coup face à l'étudiant. Le truc c'est que ça fait un an que j'ai rien fait, que je suis un homme normalement constitué et que tu me plais énormément. »

Le brun ne sut trop quoi dire devant ses aveux, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à redire, tout ce qu'il avait dit était subjectif à lui seul. Donc seulement le bleuté aurait pu se démentir. Shuhei se dit qu'il avait parfois trop de rationalisme ce qui l'empêchait de répondre n'importe quoi mais en même temps le bloquait dans ce genre de situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que deux lèvres s'emparer des siennes. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé le bleuté n'était pas violent, presque même tendre ne tentant pas de prendre de force cherchant plutôt à savoir si le plaisir était mutuel et en effet c'était le cas. Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'aller plus loin l'étudiant l'en empêcha. La raison était toujours là malheureusement pour le fugitif.

« Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir, expliqua-t-il simplement. Je ne sers pas de remplaçant non plus.

-Tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ? Je suis resté 6 ans avec Ichi.

-De plus, puisque tu amènes si bien le sujet, le dernier qui était à ma place est mort.

-Tch.

-Alors je te propose quelque chose Grimmjow. Retiens-toi jusqu'à ce que tes chefs d'accusation soient retirés. Là nous pourrons penser à tenter quelque chose tous les deux.

-On ne fera pas que penser je te le promets. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel puis bailla. Il aurait bien tenté de renvoyer le bleuté dans sa chambre mais lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, sa chaleur additive l'en empêcha et vite il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain se fut par la sonnerie du téléphone qu'ils furent réveillés. Le regard complètement hagard le brun tendit la main vers celui-ci constatant qu'en fait c'était inutile puisque l'objet qui faisait du bruit n'était pas son réveil mais le téléphone qui du coup n'était pas porté de main. Alors le jeune homme se leva en soupirant se décollant par la même du bleuté qui grogna enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Allo.

-Shu, c'est Renji !

-Ca va pas d'appeler à cette heure là !

-C'est pas le moment, fit la voix apparemment stressé de son ami.

-Renji qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il reprenant tout de son attitude posée pour le coup.

-Tu as mi… non on a mi les pieds dans quelque chose de certainement trop gros pour nous, fit-il complètement stressé cette fois-ci.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je peux pas te le dire au téléphone, ils m'ont déjà repéré, je viens chez toi là.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ils m'ont remarqué, ils vont pouvoir remonter jusqu'à chez moi, tu comprends ?

-Oui, désolé, fit le brun qui pour le coup se sentait coupable. Ne traine pas en route c'est tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le bleuté alors que l'étudiant raccrochait le téléphone.

-Semblerait qu'on soit effectivement tombé sur un gros poisson.

-T'as une idée de ce qu'il se passe et s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? redemanda le plus vieux.

-Je ne veux rien dire tant que je ne suis pas sûr de moi. On va avoir de la visite.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Pourquoi mentirai-je, pour le plaisir de m'inventer des situations difficiles ?

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi. Faut que je me cache ?

-Il y a des chances pour qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête, tu ne vas décemment pas rester caché jusque là.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Il va nous l'expliquer, j'espère. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'appeler aussi tôt il dort encore normalement à cette heure là. Il a du découvrir quelque chose d'inquiétant pour être debout déjà. »

Sans plus s'appesantir le brun passa dans la salle de bain. Si Renji avait dit qu'il arrivait c'est qu'il n'était pas très loin de chez lui. Il entreprit de se changer, alors qu'il sentait que le bleuté préparait le petit déjeuner, l'odeur était d'ailleurs agréable. Mais il n'eut le temps de ressortir pour en profiter qu'il lui semblait qu'on défonçait sa porte en hurlant presque son prénom. Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, encore en train d'enfiler une chemise mais pas assez vite pour que Renji ne manque la crise cardiaque en découvrant le bleuté qui lui regardait l'homme d'un air totalement désintéressé. Le rouge se tourna alors vers son ami demandant d'une voix blanche :

« Que fait Grimmjow Jaggerjack chez toi ?

-Il me connait on dirait, remarqua simplement le fugitif.

-Ta tête est passée au journal télé, Grimmjow, lui apprit le brun. Ne t'inquiète pas Renji il est de notre côté.

-Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi Shu… mais là ça fait un peu beaucoup pour moi en trop peu de temps.

-Explique, répondit simplement le brun attachant sa chemise.

-Tu sais que tu es effrayant des fois, soupira-t-il. Bon alors ton Jester, tu veux toujours savoir qui sait. Oui oui question stupide je sais. Et bien tu vas être ravi d'apprendre que c'est un des nouveaux parrains de la mafia japonaise.

-Quoi ?

-Attend c'est pas le pire.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ça, grogna le bleuté.

-Son vrai nom est Kurosaki Shiro. »

Un grand blanc suivi cette déclaration. Les yeux de Grimmjow s'ouvrirent à l'extrême alors qu'il jaugeait l'étudiant qui venait d'entrer. Savoir s'il disait des mensonges ou si ce qu'il affirmait était bel et bien vrai. Mais ses dires furent confirmés par l'autre étudiant qui affichait maintenant un sourire satisfait.

« Je le savais.

-Cet enfoiré est toujours vivant et tu me l'as pas dit, s'énerva-t-il lâchant ce qu'il avait en main dans un vacarme retentissant.

-Bien sûr que je n'allais pas le dire avant d'en être sûr. J'aurais quand même dit qu'un mort était vivant.

-J'ai autre chose. Vu que tu m'avais donné son nom de compte, j'ai pu voir les transactions qu'il a fait dessus, c'est certainement à cause de ça qu'il m'a découvert. Mais du coup j'ai trouvé un détail qui pourrait certainement te faire plaisir du moins pour ton enquête, fit le rouge tendant une feuille à son ami.

-Tu avais raison Grimmjow, glissa-t-il après avoir observé le document. Je ne connaissais pas Kaname-san. A en croire ce papier il a certainement du être payé pour étouffer l'affaire. Malheureusement on ne pourra pas utiliser ça comme preuve.

-Quoi pourquoi ! s'exclama le bleuté.

-Je n'ai pas utilisé des moyens légaux, lui apprit Renji.

-Tout d'abord j'irai voir ce pharmacien. A moins qu'il ne m'envoie sur une autre piste, ça devrait conclure l'affaire. Ensuite il va falloir tout simplement remettre tout ça à un professionnel, lui sera plus à même d'avoir les mandats qu'il faut.

-Un autre qu'on va encore payer, râla le bleuté qui avait reprit sa préparation du petit déjeuner.

-Cette fois-ci je t'assure que non. Je vais passer par quelqu'un que je connais vraiment.

-Tu connais quelqu'un dans la police ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Son prof de criminologie. C'est bien ça. Mugarama-san ?

-Oui. Et lui nous a expliqué sa méthode de travail de long en large. De plus s'il résolvait cette affaire ce serait un réel bénéfice pour lui, surtout s'il fait tomber Kaname-san.

-On fait comme ça alors, décréta Renji.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à notre niveau. Même si j'aurais préféré tout régler moi-même.

-Te fais pas de bile, c'est toi qui a trouvé le coupable. Si ton prof est si bien que ça il oubliera pas de le préciser, coupa Grimmjow.

-Hum. »

C'est donc après le repas que les deux étudiants se rendirent dans le quartier de l'ancien couple. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche ils trouvèrent la pharmacie où ils s'engagèrent. Il était encore tôt et aucun client n'était à l'intérieur, ce qui arrangeait Shuhei. Le gérant vint les accueillir :

« Bonjour que puis-je pour vous.

-En fait j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions.

-En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Vous souvenez-vous d'un certain Kurosaki Ichigo ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Comme tout le monde du quartier Kurosaki-kun était très apprécié ici. Tout le monde a été atterré en apprenant la nouvelle. Surtout que ce soit son amant qui lui ai fait ça. Pauvre homme.

-Oui bien sûr. En fait j'aurais voulu savoir avez-vous souvent vendu des comprimés pour le mal de cœur à Kurosaki-san ?

-Avant sa mort il venait une fois par mois pour ça si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais les derniers qu'ils devaient venir prendre ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui les lui ai donnés. J'étais en vacances j'ai laissé la boutique aux soins de mon assistant, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et d'un stagiaire.

-Votre assistant est-ce l'homme là-bas un peu plus loin ?

-Oui en effet.

-Puis-je aller lui parler aussi, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr. Je vous en pris.

-Kurotsuchi-san ? fit le brun suivi par Renji en s'approchant.

-Bonjour, il y a un problème ?

-Pas pour l'instant. J'aimerai juste vous poser une ou deux questions.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je suis étudiant, je prépare une thèse pour un DU de criminologie. Je travaille sur l'affaire Kurosaki/Jaggerjack.

-Je vois, je suppose que je peux vous accorder un peu de temps mais que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps je suis occupé.

-Bien sûr. En fait je voudrais simplement savoir si c'est vous qui avez servi Kurosaki-san le jour de sa mort ?

-Le tube de comprimé pour le mal de cœur de Jaggerjack-san ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Non c'est le stagiaire qui était avec nous qui l'a fait. Pourquoi il y a eu un problème ? Ca ne m'étonnerai même pas, c'était un incapable notoire, j'ai payé pour ses erreurs longtemps après qu'il ne soit parti.

-Pourquoi l'avoir engagé s'il était aussi mauvais ?

-Son CV était bon, et puis Nakamo-san partait en vacances, il ne voulait pas me donner trop de travail alors il a engagé quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas son meilleur choix.

-Si vous pouvez pourrais-je avoir son nom et son adresse. J'aimerai lui poser quelques questions aussi.

-Bien sûr pour une fois qu'on ne s'en prend pas à moi. Attendez moi je reviens. »

Shuhei eut un petit soupire il n'aimait pas vraiment cette personne. Même si au moins il était honnête ou plutôt très franc. Mais il avait quand une mauvaise sensation vis-à-vis de lui, finalement peut-être mentait-il. L'assistant revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un morceau de papier où était noté ce qui lui avait été demandé. En fait il semblait à Shuhei que c'était carrément le CV qu'avait du donner le stagiaire que lui tendait l'homme.

Une nouvelle fois accompagné de Renji, qui devait trouver ça amusant, ils se dirigèrent vers l'adresse indiquée. Devant la porte ils durent s'y reprendre à trois fois avant qu'on ne leur ouvre. Apparemment ils avaient réveillé le locataire. Il ressemblait à la photo du CV, il n'y avait donc pas de mauvaise surprise. La première réaction de Shuhei fut tout de même d'avoir un léger mouvement de recule avec la tête. Il avait une encore plus mauvaise impression qu'avec l'assistant du pharmacien.

« Noitora Jirga ?

-Ouais c'est pour quoi ?

-J'aimerai vous parlez d'une vieille histoire si vous le permettez.

-Non pas envi. Me dîtes pas qu'vous m'avez réveillé pour ça !

-Si je vous dit Kurosaki Ichigo ça vous parle ?

-Jamais entendu, fit-il après un bref mouvement d'hésitation perçu par Shuhei.

-Un rouquin auquel vous avez vendu un tube de comprimé pour le mal de cœur dans la pharmacie où vous avez fait un stage.

-Ouais peut-être, je me rappelle pas tous ceux que j'ai vu là-bas.

-Oui je comprends, c'est presque normal. Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

L'homme grogna et leur claqua quasiment la porte au nez. L'étudiant en criminologie se tourna vers son ami en soupirant. Le rouge aussi avait l'air dubitatif. Ils n'avaient en fait pas apprit grand-chose. Ils ne savaient même pas qui avait réellement vendu ce tube de comprimé à Kurosaki. Le brun déclara alors :

« Reste plus qu'à découvrir celui qui ment.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

-Je sais pas encore. Rentrons de toute façon nous n'avons plus rien d'autre à faire. »

* * *

><p>L'étau se ressert, prochain chapitre la fin de cette histoire. Prochain chapitre 708.


	5. Chapter 5

Dernier chapitre, dire qu'au départ ce devait être un one shot ^^" ça promet moi je vous dis.

Naru: Et bien j'espère que tu seras satisfait ^^.

Siphirith: Arf je pensais avoir laisser assez d'indice menant à lui pourtant... même s'il était mort. Enfin j'espère que tu as comprit pourquoi il a simulé sa mort ^^" J'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi ^^

Natsuki-kuun: Qu'est-ce qui est louche selon toi? Oo" Enfin j'espère que tu auras tes réponse dans ce chapitre (vaudrait mieux sinon j'aurais loupé mon histoire ^^")

Sur ce je vous laisse avec la fic, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Shuhei posa assez pensif la feuille de CV qu'il avait gardé en main jusqu'à maintenant sur la table à manger. De Kurotsuchi ou Jirga qui mentait ? Honnêtement il n'avait confiance en aucun des deux. C'était ce qu'il était en train de se demander lorsque la voix du bleuté combla l'appartement :<p>

« Hey j'le connais lui !

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Tu l'as vu à la pharmacie ?

-La pharmacie ? Un mec comme lui ? Non c'est lui avec un autre qui est venu ici.

-Voyez-vous ça, souffla le brun retrouvant pour le coup le sourire.

-Quoi il se passe quoi ? demanda Grimmjow.

-On a trouvé le menteur et celui qui a vendu le tube de comprimé à Kurosaki, lui apprit Renji alors que Shuhei ouvrait déjà son ordinateur.

-Je vais rédiger un rapport pour Muguruma-san, les informa-t-il s'enfermant ensuite dans sa chambre.

-Autrement dit, ça veut dire ne me dérangez pas, grimaça le rouge pas tellement rassuré de se retrouver avec Grimmjow.

-J'avais comprit. Tient puisque t'es là et que tu vas squatter c'est à toi de faire à manger.

-Hey je suis pas la boniche !

-Moi non plus pourtant t'as mangé ce que j'ai fait ce matin. »

Le rouge grogna un peu mais l'autre avait raison, alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine

L'étudiant avait presque fini son travail, il était plutôt content de lui même si cela lui avait prit du temps. En effet nous étions le dimanche après-midi. Soit une journée après qu'il est commencé. Jamais ce genre de travail ne lui avait prit autant de temps. Surtout lorsqu'il avait fait des résumés de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais le problème ne venait pas en soit du travail à faire mais plutôt de l'ambiance dans laquelle il le faisait. Les deux personnes qu'il hébergeait chez lui étaient constamment en train de se battre. Oh pas au sens littéral, ni même vraiment méchamment puisqu'ils étaient en quelque sorte devenus amis, du moins ils ne cherchaient pas à se tuer comme le rouge avait l'habitude de faire avec les autres personnes tournant autour de leur petit duo. Mais le fait que ce soit gentils n'empêchait pas le fait qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, ce qui le dérangeait non seulement lui mais aussi certainement ses voisins. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Comment ça je suis pas capable de distribuer correctement les cartes, de quoi j'me mêle ? Ca serait pas plutôt que tu es vexé d'avoir perdu la dernière partie, fit le bleuté.

-Et mon cul, je suis sûr que t'as triché. Y'a que comme ça que tu arrives à jouer.

-Ne me confond pas avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de méthode de faiblard.

-Je te montre quand tu veux que je suis plus fort que toi.

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruit, commença le brun apparemment passant totalement inaperçu.

-Quoi le petit geek veut se mesurer au délinquant en fuite ? railla Grimmjow.

-Ca va t'as rien fait, fait pas comme si tu étais un dur de dur, chassa Renji d'un signe de main. En fait t'as jamais fait que fuir la police, ça fait pas de toi quelqu'un dont j'ai peur.

-Bien on va régler ça alors !

-Si vous vous calmez pas tout de suite c'est moi qui vous assomme, s'interposa la voix calme mais ferme de l'autre étudiant qui les fit directement se tendre.

-Ca va on plaisantait tu le sais, commença Renji.

-De toute façon je l'aurais fini avant qu'il n'y ai le moindre bruit, assura le bleuté.

-Je veux pas savoir. J'ai presque fini alors vous restez calme jusqu'à ce que ça soit le cas. »

Devant la tête des deux autres il repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en soupirant.

Finalement c'est plein d'entrain qu'Hisagi se leva le lendemain. Bien qu'il ait passé sa nuit sur le clic clac en compagnie de Renji, refusant toujours que Grimmjow blessé dorme dessus. Il réveilla son compagnon pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait hâte d'être sur le campus et montrer le fruit de ses recherches à son enseignant. Etrangement lorsque se dernier vit les deux jeunes hommes venir vers lui ce matin là il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Hisagi, Abarai. Que me vaut votre visite, ensemble ? Vous avez encore fait une bêtise et vous voulez que je vous couvre.

-Monsieur j'aimerai que vous rouvriez une enquête, déclara le brun.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il dubitatif et surtout prit de cour.

-Vous êtes au courant de mon sujet de thèse, bien sûr, le plus vieux hocha de la tête. J'affirme que Grimmjow Jaggerjack est totalement innocent mais je ne peux le prouver légalement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, soupira le professeur qui connaissait bien son élève. Montre-moi. »

L'étudiant lui tendit le petit rapport qu'il avait fait. Le plus vieux mit une bonne demi-heure à le lire, ils étaient en retard en cours mais aucun des deux ne voulaient louper ce qui allait se passer. Finalement le décoloré releva les yeux vers Shuhei semblant le jauger puis il lui demanda :

« Il y a beaucoup de chose là dont la provenance est incertaine…

-Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas utilisé que des moyens légaux, je ne pouvais donc pas les mettre là dedans. Mais vous avez devant les yeux la véritable histoire.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais vois-tu il me faudrait l'appuie d'un juge pour rouvrir l'enquête, expliqua le professeur alors que Shuhei ouvrait grand les yeux ayant oublié ce détail.

-Si c'est que ça alors je peux vous aider, s'exclama une voix derrière Muguruma.

-Yoruichi-sensei, s'étonna l'étudiant en criminologie devant sa prof de droit.

-Je suis une amie de Kurosaki Isshin, si quelqu'un a trouvé le véritable assassin de son fils, je vais appuyer ce dossier. D'autant plus que c'est toi Shuhei.

-Faisons ainsi alors, approuva Kensei qui semblait pour une fois de très bonne humeur. Hum… Hisagi je me doute que tu as eu un contact avec Jaggerjack.

-En effet, j'ai eu une conversation téléphonique avec lui. Il a réussi je ne sais comment à avoir mon numéro.

-Bien je pense donc que vous pourrez avec Abarai remonter jusqu'à lui grâce à ça. Il me faudra lui parler. De plus s'il veut vraiment reprendre une vie normale il va lui falloir passer devant un tribunal pour entrave à la justice.

-Oui nous ferons ça, répondit le brun coupant son ami qui allait répondre qu'on ne pouvait pas retracer une personne comme ça. Mais je me doute, ayant cerné à peu près le personnage qu'il ne se montrera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr d'avoir un bon avocat. Moi-même je trouverai injuste qu'il se retrouve en prison.

-Je m'en occupe aussi, rigola Yoruichi qui avait comprit comme l'autre professeur qu'en fait Shuhei avait une relation plus poussée avec le bleuté que ce qu'il avait affirmé. J'en connais un qui sera plus que content de pouvoir défendre l'ex amant du fils d'Isshin.

-Bien, nous allons essayer de le contacter alors. Merci encore pour tout sensei ! »

Ils prirent alors congé, oubliant totalement d'aller en cours pour rejoindre l'appartement du brun. Le rouge était encore assez impressionné de comment son ami avait réglé les choses. Lui-même n'ayant pas pensé jusqu'au procès du fugitif, croyant que parce qu'il serait acquitté du meurtre il n'aurait plus de problème. En même temps ce n'était pas son domaine mais ça paraissait si logique sur le coup. Mais il était tout de même dubitatif à ce que le bleuté accepte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? interrogea le bleuté en les voyant rentrer dans l'appartement. Vous avez pas cours ?

-Merde les cours, j'avais totalement zappé, s'exclama Renji se prenant la tête.

-Grimmjow, tu vas devoir te rendre à la police, déclara presque froidement Shuhei même si une petite lueur de soulagement se voyait dans ses prunelles.

-Et puis quoi encore ? s'écria le concerné.

-Muguruma-san veut t'interroger. De plus si tu veux avoir une vie normale après tout ceci, commença-t-il plantant son regard dans celui turquoise, il va bien falloir que tu passes par cette case là. Tant que tu n'auras pas témoigné tu seras en délit d'entrave à la justice. Même après ça tu devras aller au tribunal.

-T'en fais pas pour l'avocat on s'est déjà arrangé, soutient un peu le fou d'informatique.

-Tch, j'ai pas de quoi payer un avocat.

-Moi je peux, déclara le brun surprenant les deux autres. Comme je l'ai dit cela me déplairait vraiment que tu ailles en prison pour quelque raison que ce soit. »

Devant cette détermination le bleuté abdiqua. C'était fou comme les personnes qu'il aimait pouvaient lui faire faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient.

Il ne fallu qu'une semaine à Muguruma pour prouver que Grimmjow n'était pas coupable du meurtre de Kurosaki Ichigo. L'aveu de Jirga suffit en fait à le disculper. Comme prévu il passa au tribunal pour entrave à la justice mais l'avocat déniché par Yoruichi, un certain Urahara Kisuke, lui empêcha toute prison, ou même toute peine que ce soit. Shuhei devait bien avouer que le blond était un très bon avocat.

C'est donc en homme libre qu'il retourna, accompagné de l'étudiant en criminologie, chez les Kurosaki. Tous deux hésitèrent avant de frapper à la porte. Ce qu'ils avaient à leur dire était loin d'être facile. Finalement installé dans le petit salon, le paternel demanda :

« Vous savez qui a tué mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, répondit Shuhei alors que Grimmjow détournait la tête les poings serrés. Ca ne va pas vous faire plaisir Kurosaki-san.

-Comment ça ? demanda le plus vieux.

-Je dois commencer par vous apprendre que votre aîné est toujours vivant.

-Shiro-nii est vivant, s'exclama une des deux sœurs.

-Effectivement, c'est aussi à cause de lui que Kurosaki-san est mort. »

Le brun attendit patiemment que la maisonnée se remette du choc pour expliquer toute l'histoire avec l'appuie du bleuté. Mais il ne pu leur dire qu'il serait beaucoup plus dur de prouver ça à la justice par des moyens légaux. De plus si Jester était vraiment l'un des parrains de la mafia sans doute ne mettrait-il jamais les pieds en prison. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kaname, qui après vérification de ses comptes fut mis en prison pour corruption et entrave à la justice.

Quelques années plus tard, dans une rue non loin du centre, se dressait fièrement l'agence de détective Hisagi & Cie. Lorsqu'on passait la porte on pouvait voir un bleuté et un rouge se crêper le chignon pour un oui ou un nom au rez-de-hausser et si l'on regardait à l'étage, qui couvrait la moitié de la pièce donnant une vue sur l'avant boutique et donc les deux imbéciles, on pouvait voir un certain brun posé calmement sur sa chaise, pieds sur le bureau, couvant du regard le bleuté précédemment cité. Comme quoi la vie nous jouait parfois de sacré tour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà fin, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en lisant cette fic... et j'espère aussi vous revoir sur d'autre projet.<p>

Que l'inspi soit avec vous

Aka-chan.


End file.
